Nick
Nick was a young member of the American military squad Delta Force and fought alongside Ivan during the war against the School of Democracy. He was regrettably killed in action by the Guinea Pig, though Ivan was quick to avenge his death. Background As with the other members of Delta Force, Nick's true identity and history were kept hidden for security purposes, but due to his perceived inexperience and recklessness, it is easy to assume that he was a more recently recruited soldier. Plot Mission 3: Gil and the rest of Delta Force including Ivan participated in the strike on Braat Island to defeat the S.O.D. Delta's aircraft was hit from an missile making it crash land. Lucky enough all soldiers survived the crash. Nick, Ivan and Delta Force had to destroy the LAVs that was attacking them. Nick was standing next to Jim when Bob was thanking Ivan after the ambush. Nick later on joined with Ivan, Bob, Jim, and Sam group after S.O.D killed Bill. The team found an security guard on the wall. Nick decides to check on him as Bob warns him that he could be strapped with explosives. Nick was reckless and accidentally pulling a grenade pin off the guard causing him to explode and nearly killing Nick. Bob was worried for Nick so he lets Ivan move on to the next objective while Delta Team stays to make Nick feel better. Nick and the rest of the group were set in a Clay-mores trap attempting to lock the group in with set bombs. They all escape with no causalities. Nick and Delta they all continue the mission with Ivan to defeat the S.O.D. Mission 4: Delta Force were sent out to a Central Hospital to learn more about C4 message. Throughout the search the team was able to take out the S.O.D forces that were in there way. When Delta Force retreated to the hospital Bob ordered Ivan to team up with Nick to investigate the building to get any information on S.O.D. While searching Ivan and Nick needed light and Nick suggested to Ivan to find a generator to turn on the power. He also state to Ivan that it was Obvious that the hospital has generator for power. Throughout the search Nick and Ivan killed a bunch of Chimeras in the lab. Later on Nick and Ivan discovered the Guinea Pig. Nick with no hesitation ran toward the massive beast and slapped Nick injuring him. Ivan avenge Nick's assumed death by killing the Guinea Pig. Mission 7 and Fate: Nick was only seen at the end of mission 7 right as Delta's Force helicopter was destroyed. Nick started firing at the S.O.D right as Ivan rushes to Stella. Nick pull back to drag Sam's dead body and was shot dropping Sam. He was laying down injured in the background and the bullet wounds eventually killed him. Personality Nick had yet to become a hardened warrior, and as such was fairly reckless when compared to the other members of Delta Force, proven when he was nearly killed by a bomb-wired innocent in Mission 3. He initially disliked Ivan, but as with the rest of Delta Force, the Russian eventually grew on him and they made a fairly effective duo up until his sudden death. He also dislike hospitals. Quotes "Should be emergency generators. Its a hospital, for Christ's sake." -Nick being a smart ass to Ivan. "Captain, he still alive" -Nick informing Bob of a surviving civilian Abilities Nick was equipped with an exo-suit much like the other members of Delta Force, granting him enhanced strength and agility. Though his military career was short-lived, he demonstrated competent skill with the standard issue assault rifle. Trivia *Nick's Helmet number is A04. *Nick was thought to be killed in mission 4 but he later seen in mission 7. Category:Characters Category:Delta Force